O lugar da amizade na promessa falha
by Saint Nemui
Summary: Hasgard, acreditando que as promessas fortalecem a amizade, sempre cumpre sua palavra. Mas o que acontece quando sua promessa a Sísifo se torna impossível?
**Nota:** História escrita para a Semana dos Cavaleiros de Ouro 2016, um evento organizado pela comunidade OA Fanfics.

* * *

 **O lugar da amizade na promessa falha**

* * *

Hasgard jamais havia quebrado uma promessa com ele. Sempre que combinavam algo, enquanto estivessem vivos, dariam um jeito de cumprir com a palavra, pois assim a amizade de longos anos permaneceria firme e inquebrável. Suas vidas provavelmente seriam curtas demais para adiar pequenas alegrias como aquela. Depois de retornar ao Santuário, Hasgard podia imaginar perfeitamente o quão divertida seria aquela noite.

"Quando você voltar, se eu não estiver em missão, venha jantar em casa. Vou tirar um dia de folga e poderemos finalmente nos divertir", disse Sísifo, um pouco antes de sua partida.

"É claro! Pode contar comigo!"

Voltava para casa carregando um ótimo vinho que adquirira em Roma, apenas para a prometida noite com o amigo. Hasgard deixaria um pouco de comida para as crianças e as faria esperar até o dia seguinte, quando conseguisse uma folga para dar a devida atenção aos seus 'filhos adotivos'.

Sísifo encontrou-o a caminho da sala do mestre, logo depois de seu relatório da missão. Agradeceu pelo vinho e prometeu que o jantar seria ótimo, pois andava guardando alimentos de alta qualidade, apenas para aquele dia. Hasgard apreciava muito os queijos que o amigo conseguia em uma vila próxima ao Santuário. Antes de ter o orfanato, beber um bom vinho e conversar eram atividades que não podiam faltar nas agendas de ambos quando conseguiam se reunir. Contudo, com o aumento das responsabilidades, já não podiam conversar com tanta frequência.

"Hasgard-sama, Selinsa não está bem!", informaram as crianças.

"É, ela vomitou!"

"E está com febre!"

Apesar de o médico dizer que ela logo melhoraria, não havia como não se preocupar. Hasgard lembrou-se do jantar quando viu o céu ganhar tons avermelhados e sentiu-se mal pelo amigo. Teria de quebrar uma promessa pela primeira vez. Afinal, a saúde de Selinsa era motivo de urgência, e Sísifo com certeza compreenderia as circunstâncias. Mandou um mensageiro para a casa de Sagitário e permaneceu ao lado da garota.

"Hasgard-sama… O senhor vai ficar mais tempo aqui… Não vai?"

"Eu vou ficar do seu lado o tempo todo, até que se cure, Selinsa. Desculpe por ter me ausentado por tanto tempo. Prometo que vou cuidar bem de você."

"O senhor sempre cumpre suas promessas…"

Menos aquela que fizera a Sísifo. Mas tudo bem. Depois pediria desculpas com um belo jantar em sua própria casa, ou uma ida à taverna. Era a primeira vez que quebrava uma promessa, mas sabia que a amizade era mais forte do que aquilo. Com essa certeza, consolou-se um pouco e acariciou a cabeça de Selinsa.

"O médico disse que estará como nova em um ou dois dias. Até lá, você poderá ser mimada comigo."

"Olha que eu vou me acostumar!"

Ele riu, contente por ver que Selinsa estava bem o bastante para conversar com ele. Com repouso, bastante água e um pouco de paciência, tudo daria certo.

Sons ocos levaram as crianças para a porta. Hasgard teria ido atender ele mesmo, se não estivesse tão preocupado. Ouviu Teneo conversar com a visita:

"O senhor é… Sísifo-sama! O que está fazendo aqui?"

Sísifo? Hasgard levantou-se e virou para trás, tentando enxergar o amigo através da porta. Este apareceu sorrindo logo em seguida carregando duas grandes cestas. Nem vestia a armadura, apenas as vestes típicas de treino.

"Oi, Hasgard. Tivemos uma pequena mudança de planos. Vamos jantar aqui."

"Sísifo?"

"Você prometeu, não prometeu? Que jantaríamos juntos quando voltasse? Pois você não vai fugir dessa promessa tão fácil assim. Já que você não vem, eu vim. Trouxe tudo!"

Dentro das cestas, havia mais de dez pães, carne já assada, três tortas, suco de uva, além de uma sopa bastante leve para Selinsa e os queijos tão apreciados por Hasgard. Certamente Sísifo tivera de aumentar a quantidade por causa das crianças, já imaginando que seu amigo precisasse de ajuda para cuidar da casa.

"Isso deve ter dado um trabalho imenso, Sísifo…"

"Que nada, eu só trouxe o que tinha em casa. Eu estava mesmo planejando te engordar hoje. Garotos, quem aqui pode me ajudar a preparar a mesa? Temos um banquete hoje."

"Eu ajudo!", ofereceu-se Teneo.

"Ótimo. Primeiro, vamos guardar todas as coisas que estão na mesa."

"Certo!"

Teneo saiu correndo e recrutou as demais crianças para ajudá-lo. Sísifo não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora, e justo depois de Hasgard quebrar sua promessa.

"Sísifo… Muito obrigado por ter vindo."

"Ora, eu sei que você faria o mesmo por mim. Vou ajudar com as crianças, até que a Selinsa sare. Acha mesmo que eu ficaria parado em casa com esse monte de comida, enquanto você cuida de uma menina doente? Eu não poderia me chamar de seu amigo se fizesse isso. Garotos, venham comigo, preciso saber onde vocês guardam pratos e talheres…"

Hasgard sempre gostara de pensar que promessas construíam uma forte relação de amizade. Não estava errado naquilo, e por isso fazia questão de cumprir todas as suas. Agora via que promessas não cumpridas também possuíam seu valor: eram capazes de provar-lhe o quão fortes as amizades podiam ser.

Na cozinha, Sísifo pacientemente preparava o jantar da casa, sorrindo e conversando com as crianças que o rodeavam..

* * *

 **FIM**


End file.
